Free Me
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Locked away he's wanted to get away from the realm of night. Even if the only way out is another way into the night, he'll take it. - AU , Yaoi , maybe a little OOC


The darkness rests about him like a second skin. His crimson eyes are only thing about his features that stand out through the inky black. A sort of sadness radiates around him as he sits in his isolation atop a large bed in silk sheets the color of the darkness. His slender fingers glide down his leather pants as he pulls his knees up to his chest. The sensation of having to wait drives him mad as he stares at the black around him, disgruntled that he has to wait for his other to return. His nails tap against the barrel of the gun sitting just next to his feet, fingers drawing it up to his chest. The chill of the metal seeps through the thin, black material of his long sleeved shirt easily.

He's been waiting for quite a long time for this person to come back and get him out of this place. A mere gun was the present he received last time he had a visit. But with the months passing by him he finds that the promise the other made is crumbling. His old attitude which keeps a smile on his face has been fading away slowly, a scowl replacing the smile. Tresses of onyx have been growing out around him, falling down past his shoulders instead of the short length he usually keeps it at. No longer does he ache to be able to get out of the prison he's being kept in to get outside to the gardens... merely wishes for his imprisonment to end soon.

x.x.x.x

He sits under the light of the moon glimmering through the canopy of the tree he's taken shelter under. The lights of the mansion to his left barely make a dint in the darkness like the moon does, comforting him since he rarely ever is allowed out of his room on the top floor. His heart flutters at the thought of being able to stay out later since his Master is hosting a party and as a human he's an embarrassment, so he was given the choice to go outside or stay in his room. He lies back against the lush dark green grass with his hands behind his head, eyes closing briefly in hopes of relaxing the night away.

"Skipping the party?"

The smooth and silky voice startles him to sit up quickly, the long sleeved, gray shirt tightening around him as he turns his body to the side. His deep crimson eyes lock onto the figure standing just to the side of him with what appears to be a half smile on his pale countenance. The ethereal skin lets him know immediately that this man isn't like him, but like the man keeping him hostage. Long silver hair swishes at the man's waist as he walks to stand directly beside him as he hurriedly stands up, feeling inferior to the deadly creature beside him.

"What is your name?"

Intense blue-green eyes are snap his way and his words falter on his tongue. He can't help but not find his words as the man steps toward him, slender fingers stretching out to cup the side of his face. Despite his lack of words, he refuses to cower before this man as the man's fingers slide up to comb through his short, dark hair; pushing the bangs away from the sides of his face as he does.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Obediently he finally responds, "Vincent."

Even as the man's smile seems to turn to a frown, he can see the playful glimmer in his eyes. "I see. Weiss' new plaything..."

Vincent steps away from the man only to succeed in backing up right into the tree. "You knew who I was without me telling you."

"Intelligent as well."

"What do you want?"

The silver haired creature steps in front of Vincent, grasping at his chin as he forces their lips to meet. As if its his job, Vincent doesn't respond to the action, merely stands waiting for it to end. The action intrigues the man as he lets his hand rest on Vincent's hip, fingers skimming the skin beneath the waistband. "Has he broken you so soon?" He presses his thumb against the curve of Vincent's hip, the dark haired human biting the inside of his cheek at the pressure. The evident pain causes him to smirk instead, "So he hasn't."

The guest takes several steps away before turning his back to Vincent completely, "I'll return soon."

Unable to comprehend Vincent makes a move to go after the man, but is stopped as the man turns only slightly back towards him. "He'll announce that Sephiroth is coming. At that time I hope you'll have made your decision if you wish to leave with me. I've left you a gift, but only use it if I can't come soon enough."

Vincent stares after him, perplexed to say the least. It almost makes him sick that this man thinks he'll gladly up and leave this place given the chance... even though he would. To be shackled to his Master at the moment causes his stomach to turn. At the thought of having to go back into the mansion he sets his mind as the last glimpses of silver hair disappear back into the realm of the shadows.

x.x.x.x

The black sheer curtains over the large, oval windows quiver at a presence interrupting the space in the room. Black gloves part the curtains to allow the moonlight to spill in, revealing the man sitting atop his bed with the gun cradled in his hands. Without words he looks upon the intruder with a sort of knowing in his blood red eyes. Striking blue-green, cat-like even, eyes rest solely on his huddled frame. Crimson eyes run over the man's appearance, trying to find something about it that tells him that it's not real, that he's finally lost his mind. But he can find nothing of the sort. The man appears just like always. Ebony feathers flutter to the ground around him from his arrival as he rests his seven-foot long katana against the wall. The long coat around his body, left unbuttoned it hits the back of his boots that travel up to the knees of his pants; a tight, black material.

As the man strides toward the bed he stretches his hand outwards, reaching for the gun he knows the man has dubbed Cerberus. Silver hair drapes down the man's back as the bangs parted to the sides of his face sway, his body leaning forward as he pulls the gun easily from the other's hands. The smallest hint of surprise remains on his face as the silver haired savior sets the weapon the bedside table, the silver of the barrel contrasting with the dark mahogany of the wood. The hurricane of love swirls around his heart as the taller man leans down, gloved fingers grasping gently at his long dark hair, "Vincent..." Swallowing hard he keeps the mask upon his face, a mask refusing to let this man know how much he affects him. "You can leave now. He can't keep you here any longer."

The words slip from his lips gracefully, drawing Vincent's attention over his shoulder and to the katana against the wall. Crimson eyes lock onto the darker areas of the blade, indicating this man did indeed free him from this hell filled prison. "He's dead." The statement seems to solidify the fact as his muscles release from their tensed state. "Sephiroth...-"

A single gloved finger presses against his lips, stalling his words as the lunar haired male shushes him. An earnest smile graces pale lips as Sephiroth pushes him down onto the soft mattress. His fingers bury themselves in Sephiroth's hair as lips press against his neck, onto one of the fresher wounds from his now deceased captor. Sephiroth litters rough kisses along his scarred neck as fingers run up along his body, daring to slip beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. Vincent tugs hard at Sephiroth's hair, forcing their lips to mess together in a less than elegant fashion.

"You'll be coming with me then?" A nod is all Sephiroth is given and it's all he needs. "Then to make it official..." Sephiroth forces Vincent to turn his head to the side, tongue skirting over the supple skin of his pale neck. Vincent hesitates at the thought long enough for Sephiroth to part his lips, allowing the sharp canines to plunge deep into his neck.

Shocks of pain strike his body, fingers proceeding to yank at Sephiroth's hair in an attempt to get him to stop. As only some of his blood drains from his body and into the other, the pain resides into a pulsating pleasure that forces his arms to go limp. His fingers fall away from Sephiroth's tresses as he presses his lips together unable to stop the grunted moan. He knows Sephiroth enjoys the sound as the fangs retreat from his neck, the gloved hand running over the fresh marks on his neck. "We'll leave at the first hint of moonlight tomorrow."

Vincent raises a single eyebrow in question only for Sephiroth to ghost his lips over the raven-haired man's ear, "...because we'll be busy tonight."

* * *

_Sooo... for my birthday this is what I gave myself. I've been seeing quite a bit of Seph/Vin around lately and I couldn't resist. :D Challenged myself and I don't think I kept them IC very well, but that's up for you all to decide. Enjoy~_


End file.
